Romanian Vacation
by tiffnya
Summary: BTVS CROSSOVER. The Scooby and Fang Gangs decide to take a drip together, chaos ensuees. My first fic on Fanfic.net ...be gentle!


** Fanfic Writer Adventures: **

**Romanian Holiday**

_Buffy's House.._

Buffy sat in her room, Riley was supposed to meet her at Giles"oh, yay" she thought. She picked up the phone, she had waited so long to do this, she punched in the familiar numbers, with a smile on her face, and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless, Angel speaking.."

_Giles Apartment..._

Buffy went inside Giles house, and waited for the rest of her friends, and Riley to show up, so she could share the news with them. She went into the kitchen, and found Giles making tea. He looked up at her, and she smiled cheerfully. "We're going on a trip" she said, reaching for a cup of tea that Giles had just sat on the counter for her, he looked at her like she was retarded. "What are you talking about" he asked. She smiled again"Ill share when the others get here." She sat on the couch, and took a sip of the tea. Giles carried in the tray with little cookies, and tea and sat it on the coffee table"Why are we going on a trip" he asked"is there some unspeakable evil for us to destroy" he asked, excitedly. She shook her head, and took a sip of tea"No, this is gonna be a trip for fun." she said, the comment exhibited another stupid look from Giles.

Just then, Willow walked in with Oz"hey Buffy" she said as she walked in, hands intertwined with Oz's who simply nodded to Buffy. They walked across the room, and sat on the couch opposite the chair Buffy was in, Willow looked at the table"ohh oohh, tea and those little cookie things" she said, grabbed one and shoved it in her mouth, and began to pour herself a glass of tea"Anyone know when Xander is supposed to be here" Buffy opened her mouth to reply, and just then the door opened. Buffy smiled to see Xander, and then the smile vanished when she saw Riley follow Xander in, she looked at Xander again, and he looked very unpleased" no scratch that" she thought"he looks like he's about to kill himself, one date with Buffy, and Riley was like the groups own personal stalker, and not the fun kind like Angel, Angel was cryptic, and hot, and well Angel was just grrr" Buffy thought, trailing off in her head. She was super glad she had called L.A. She heard what Riley was saying"holy lord, more about Iowa, and how to milk cows gahh" she thought.

Buffy took a sip of her tea, and then leaned forward Giles was perched on the arm of the couch beside Xander, who had taken a seat by Willow, Riley had sat on the arm of Buffy's chair, and she promptly kicked him off, not wanting to touch him. "Okay" she said"now that you guys are here, I'll share the news, We're going on a trip, all of us, well except Riley cause eeewww, but anyway, we're going to L.A, and then to Romania, so what do you say who's in" she asked, her voice full of excitement. They all looked at her with different expressions of excitement, well except for Riley who was crying from the spot Buffy had pushed him in the floor. "What-wha whaat about me" he asked through sniffles, Buffy ignored him.

"Okay, so if there are no objections to my plan..." she waited, and no one objected, so she continued"the plane leaves tomorrow to take us to L.A, and remember no demons, except Lorne, so who's in" she asked. Xander raised his hand, and so did everyone else, including Riley, as if finally noticing him, Buffy turned to Riley"Are you so awesomely challenged that you don't realized when people are trying to get rid of you" she asked, her voice full of annoyance, and also hatred, lots and lots of hatred.

Riley looked at her in shock, and then ran out the door sobbing. When the door had closed behind him they all looked at Buffy"Oh, thank god" Giles said"Seconded." Oz said. "Your the man, Buff" Xander said, Willow was still trying to talk through her laughter"Good job, high marks" she said finally after her laughter died down.

"Well, now that we are free of that THING, what do you say we meet at the airport at 9:35, plane leaves at 10, that okay with everyone" Buffy asked. When they had all agreed, they left Giles' and went home to pack, she was going to see Angel and this time it was going to work after she packed, and laid down to sleep, and hopefully dream of Angel"this is going to be the best trip ever" she thought.

_The Next Day..._

Buffy sat in the car waiting for Willow and Oz to emerge with their bags. If they didn't hurry, they would be late, and then Giles would flip, she knew the man was allergic to late"Anyway" she thought"he's like a father to me, only more British, I can deal with his insanity" she reached up from her place in the backseat, and honked the horn to Oz's van, she cracked up when she heard it, his horn was the music to "Copacabana" by Barry Manilow"dear god" she thought"he's worse than Angel, if he bursts into "Mandy" I'm leaving" she thought with a smile.

When Willow and Oz finally came out 5 minutes later, she reached for her seatbelt and the others followed suit"step on it Oz" she said, and pointed at the clock, Willow looked back at her with a _I'm sorry it took so long_ look, and then they began speeding to the airport.

_At the Airport.._

Giles looked at his watch"they have 3 minutes left, they better get here" he thought. At 9:35 on the dot, Buffy, Willow, and Oz charged through the door, carrying their bags, and they ran to Giles when they saw him"we thought we were gonna be late" she said, slightly out of breath"And if that had happened you wouldn't let us go." she finished. Buffy looked very relieved, She saw Xander enter the door a second before Giles' watch switched to 9:36"Cutting it a little close there" Willow said, her voice a little worried.

Xander looked at Giles, who was putting his gun away"hey G-Man" he said his voice a little shaky, thinking of what Giles might have done if he was late. Giles switched back into Happy, Father-Like Giles, and looked at them all with a smile on his face"I've never been to Romania" he said"surprising since I've been almost everywhere else."

Xander thought a moment, and then said"Wont it be a little weird for Angel, going to Romania, and all I mean they are the people who cursed him with a soul, making him feel unspeakable guilt, and no happiness for eternity, making him the scourge of his own kind, might not be so great of an experience." They all looked at him strangely"What I can be understanding sometimes" Xander said. He was actually really excited about the trip, and seeing Cordy, he really wished they were still together, but with her in L.A. and working for team Angel, they had never really got to work things out, if Oz and Willow could get back together why not him and Cordy"Stupid Xander" he said to himself. He looked up from his deep thoughts, well deep for Xander, to the back of his head, to see Giles, Buffy, Oz, and Willow boarding the plane.."ahhhh" he said, and ran through the airport towards them, (which was about 10 feet cause you know Sunnydale) and he reached them , and started panting "oh god, guys I thought I'd lost you" he fell to his knees, and put his arms around Buffy and Willows legs, and they looked at him and rolled their eyes; he got up off the floor"So, whose for some snack food" he asked in a whisper, like a thief, he opened his jacket and there were loads of snack food hanging from the inside, Buffy suppressed a laugh, and whispered"Twinkies" Willow nodded"same" and Xander handed them the snack food. Oz started to say something, When Xander did a motion of slitting his throat, and closed his jacket, they all turned to see a security guard looking at them. They tried not to look suspicious, and boarded the plane.

_A few hours later, In L.A._

Buffy and the others bounced into the Hyperion, more than a little excited, but what they saw made them all scream, and freeze in horror, Angel in a suit, with a neon green shirt, and a orange blazer, and green pants. He looked at them with a big smile"Don't you like it" he asked. "Focus on his face" Buffy kept repeating to herself, she shook her head violently, Angel's smile faded but only a little"Lorne did it, he said it looked good" and as if on cue, Lorne walked in wearing all black, and a long leather coat. "The funny just keeps on coming" Xander said. "So Angel Cakes, what did they think" Lorne asked, and then Buffy couldn't take it anymore, Lorne actually thought they'd like it, she burst out laughing and fell to the ground and the others followed suit figuring if Buffy couldn't even hold in her laughter, how were they supposed to.

Then Cordy walked in"why is everyone laughing.." then she trailed off as she caught sight of Angel and Lorne"OH MY GOD" she said, and sat on the mushroom shaped chair in the lobby, and died laughing. Xander ran over, the CPR expert that he is, and revived her"Hey Xand, long time, no see" she said"and also thanks." She took another look at Angel and Lorne, and burst out laughing again.

Angel turned to her a sad look on his face, and Cordy shut her mouth"Your going undercover, right" she asked"or were undercover.." she continued"RIGHT" she asked hysterically, he shook his head, and she started in a fit of giggles which Xander joined in.

Angel continued to look more crestfallen with each passing moment, and Gunn had just walked in and was no longer mocha, he made Angel look very tan at that moment. Buffy walked over to Angel"you know I love you but could you please change clothes" she asked, anxiously. Angel nodded slowly, and Buffy saw that Cordy had walked over to Lorne and was trying desperately to convince him to change clothes. After Lorne and Angel had went upstairs, Gunn spoke up"I've seen some scary things in my life, but that was definitely the worst" he sat on the mushroom chair beside Cordy, his color slowly returning. Xander was beside Cordy ,still giggling along with her, and getting reacquainted, and Giles, Willow, and Oz were still on the floor from their bought of laughter. Buffy was helping Fred to her feet, who had fainted at the sight of the two.

When Lorne and Angel returned they looked like they had just switched outfits, and Buffy ran to Angel, and hugged him and then kissed him on the lips"Much better" she said"but you have an excuse because you don't have a mirror" she said. Someone cleared their throat"ready to catch that plane to Romania" Giles asked. They all nodded, and headed to the airport with the new additions of Fred, Gunn, Wes, Cordy, Lorne, and Angel of course. They boarded the plane, it was a good day, old couples had reunited, thanks to Willow's spell no soul clause to obstruct them, and there was no Riley, all was right with the world..

_In the Cargo Hold.._

Riley waited. He had followed Buffy and the others to the airport this morning, and had waited for them to return from the hotel, to board the plane to Romania. When they reached Romania, he would make his move; he was sure they had wanted him to go, but they didn't want to appear desperate and actually ask him, he understood, thats what his momma said, was the problem with all the girls back in Iowa. He reached in his bag, and grabbed some cheese he had packed, and began humming some Barney songs..

_In the plane (where people with brains travel)..._

Buffy looked down in her lap, concentrating deeply, Xander was watching her closely, and he lips started quivering with the pressure, she reached down slowly, made a small "X" in the center of the tic-tac-toe formation, and let out a breath, she didn't know she had been holding. She watched Xander closely, and then turned as he continued to look at the paper, lost in thought about his next move, she decided to see what the others were doing. Angel was reading a magazine, and when she saw the cover, she suppressed a laugh, and smiled"Manilow Monthly" and if that wasn't bad enough, Oz was reading it over his shoulder. Fred and Wes were doing crossword puzzles, and Gunn was asleep in the row across from herself...In front of her, Giles was reading a magazine also"Modern British Guy" this time she couldn't hold in the laugh, she giggled, thinking about what weird people she had in her life, but she loved them, Willow and Cordy were playing _Rock, Paper, Scissors, _and Cordy looked to be winning, All-in-all a boring flight, and normal Scooby/Fang gang activities. Buffy realized that Lorne was missing, she looked around for him, she was about to go check and see if he was in the bathroom ,but she found him when she heard the airplane music over the speakers replaced with Lorne's voice. She smiled and saw Xander had finally thought about his move, he reached down and made a small "O" she reached down ,completely confident now, and put an "X" on the sheet to intercept him, which also gave her three in a row...she jumped up "Jackpot" she yelled"woohooo, I win, I win, I'm the tic-tac-toe champion of the world, The evil Xander is defeated..muhahahaha" she added, and started doing a spazzy dance to complete her insane ramblings, then they hit turbulence, and she flew into Angel's lap, throwing his magazine into Oz's lap, who picked it up and began looking at guitar tabs.

Buffy slid into her seat, and buckled up. Xander did the same, and she saw Lorne headed down the aisle to his seat, Gunn stirred as Lorne scooted over him, to get to his seat, and buckled up. They all relaxed, ready to land"almost there" Buffy thought, she reached for Angels hand, and squeezed it, she smiled up at him"Welcome to Romania" she said as she kissed him lightly, and they started to land.

_At the airport in Romania..._

Buffy and the others got off the plane, and headed towards the airport entrance. Buffy looked up, and then she saw it, it was disgusting, and covered in some sort of orangish-yellow substance. Buffy ran behind Angel, screaming"get it away from me, get it away." Willow looked up wondering what was going on"No, No, NOOO, its not possible" she said before fainting, Xander and Oz caught her and they both looked up to see what everyone was having such a fit about, Giles also turned"..Riley..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." they all said in unison. All of the A.I people were starting to get very confused, but this thing in front of them clearly couldn't be good, Cordy looked at its outfit"Kill it Angel, its evil, and what is it covered in" she asked horrified. Angel stepped up ready to fend it off if it came any closer, Riley looked down wondering what the brunette was talking about"what its just cheese" he said, sticking his finger in the substance covering his shirt, and popping his finger in his mouth"eeewww" Cordy screamed, running behind Angel also. Gunn had pulled out a battle axe by this time, and was prepared to decapitate whatever that thing was he stepped up next to Angel who had thoughtful look on his face"Commando, Loser, Stalker Riley" he asked. They all nodded, well except for Willow who was still passed out from the horror, and Angel turned back to Riley"In case you didn't know, this is the part where you die" Angel raised his sword, and Gunn tested the weight of the battle axe in his hands, and they charged at Riley, who fell to the pavement and started crying"Don't hurt me, Don't hurt me." he repeated over and over desperately. Angel looked down at him"Wow are you pathetic" he said, and Riley jumped up of the floor, wiping at his eyes"Nuh-uh" he said, and then he started running in circles, and yelling Jiffy-Pop, they all looked at him confused and that's when he transformed, half corn demon-half fish demon"Oh that's just disgusting" someone yelled"Kill it before it breeds, eeewww." Now even Fred had joined in the fight, she picked up a crossbow, and fired a bolt at one of the popcorn shaped growths on its face, and connected"woohoo" she said. Angel moved forward"Okay, this is gonna hurt, but do you wanna run around like an idiot, or just let me kill you" he asked, Riley thought for a second"Kill me" he said, he stood still and Angel stepped forward. Just then someone, no something came running forward from the Cargo Hold where Riley had been hiding, it was a cow, it ran and impaled Riley on its horns, and he exploded into little sardines, just then the cow started talking, just as Willow started to wake up, she saw this and fainted again"thank you, I've been under his ownership forever, and I could only kill him in his demon state" it said, the others looked at it confused, and some of them nodded. Wesley stepped forward, and patted it on the head, properly British"yes, well good show yourself" he said, and turned to the others"now shall we be off this is getting a little weird for me." they all nodded, and walked the rest of the way into the airport, and then headed toward the hotel after getting their baggage.

_Outside the "Something Weird Always Happens Here" Hotel.._

Buffy and the other stood outside the hotel"Well, guys are you ready for this trip, I mean I'm sure Riley was gonna be the only weird thing that happened to us." she said, energetically. Angel nodded, and turned to the others"Come-on, it'll be fun, and what else could happen anyway, the name doesn't mean anything, do you think they'd really advertise that if something weird was really gonna happen" he asked"Its just hype." he continued. The others nodded, and grabbed their bags, and entered the hotel doors.

_The "Something Weird Always Happens Here" Hotel..._

Angel walked into the library"hello, anyone here" he asked, and then he saw the person behind the desk looking at him strangely, the thing behind the desk was clearly a demon, (it was obvious, well to everyone except our group of travelers)"Yes, how many rooms do you need" it asked, its voice raspy, Fred being the kind person, turned to it"here darling, you sound horrible" digging out a throat lozenge, and handing it to him, he reached out a scaly, blue hand (which no one seemed to notice), and took it"thank you" he said, sitting it on the counter. "So how many rooms" it repeated. Angel did a quick head count"Well there's 11 of us" he said, and the demon handed him 5 room keys"they all have two full size beds, so split up as you like, we don't exactly have a lot of demand here" they nodded, and headed up the stairs. "Thank You" Fred called back, in her usual Texan way.

_In Buffy, Cordy, Willow, and Fred's room..._

Buffy turned to Cordy, Willow, and Fred"who did it, who stole my pillow" she demanded"I did have two, now I have ONE, I may have went to Sunnydale, but I'm not stupid" she finished. Cordy looked at her like she was stupid, and then handed over the pillow, innocently, which caused Buffy to jump up and down and do the _I have two pillows_ dance. The others just shook their heads at her, used to Buffy's weirdisms, well except for Fred, but with 5 years of living in a hell dimension under her belt, really not that big of a deal to her.

Cordy grabbed the blanket and pulled it back over her legs, and then she turned to the others"who wants to watch some TV" she asked, they all expressed different degrees of agreement, and she reached for the remote and flipped it on, to see...Angel, Oz, and Xander's room (Oz and Xander had agreed to sleep together so the other guys wouldn't fight over it)"oh neat, but whats going on" Cordy asked, her face mischievous. Fred looked at the screen, Oz had his guitar out, and Angel looked to be **_SINGING_**"wow" Fred thought, launching herself at the TV"Do we have sound" she asked, she turned the dial, and sound"Its always the quiet ones" Cordy said, and she was shushed by Willow, causing Cordy to roll her eyes, but got her to focus her attention on the TV. "Is Xander singing harmony" Willow asked confused. "Wow, this is just weird" Buffy said, and then she started concentrated on the words, as did the others"NO NO NO" she screamed"MANILOW" she said. The others listened, and realizing it was true screamed also, Fred almost shoved her hand through the TV, hurriedly trying to turn it off, then she sat on the bed by Cordy. "Speak of this to no-one" Buffy said, and they all nodded, and sat there, stunned.

_In Angel, Oz, and Xander's room..._

Angel was having a great time, I mean rockin out with fellow Manilow fans, and on vacation with Buffy"What could be better" he wondered. Just then Gunn walked in on their little jam session"Hey Angel, do you know where I can store my battle axe, and oh my, what are you people doing" he asked, starring at Angel, Oz, and Xander"don't tell me, man, more Manilow" he asked. Angel nodded sheepishly, and then he had an idea"wanna sing with us, Gunn" he asked"man what are you thinking" Gunn said"tell no one" he said as he sat on the bed beside Angel. Gunn turned to Oz"Do you know Its a Miracle" he asked, Oz nodded"all Manilow, all the time" he said"alright" Gunn said, and then turned to Angel"belt it man" he said. Angel nodded, and did just that.."You wouldn't believe where I've been.."

_In Lorne and Giles room..._

Lorne sat at the dresser applying his eyeliner, Giles looked at him"how did I get stuck with you as my roommate" he asked, jokingly. He honestly liked Lorne, who wouldn't, the guy was just a barrel of optimistic cheer, Lorne turned, finished"ha,ha, your a riot" he said, smiling. "Where do you think Angel cakes, and the others are" Giles looked at Lorne strangely" You're probably the only person who could even think of calling him that, I don't even know if Buffy could get away with it" Giles said"but to answer your question, probably in Angels room, we could go check on them, but I gotta shave first." Just then there was a knock on the door"Ill get it" Lorne volunteered, Giles nodded, and headed into the bathroom to shave"hello other English man" Lorne said, as he opened the door. Wes stepped into the room"I figured we'd all go out to lunch, and I was headed to Angel's room." he explained"oh, okay" Lorne said, nodding. "Giles you coming" he continued. Giles walked into the room"Ready" he said, and started towards the door, and the others followed him out.

_In the Hallway.._

"hey, shouldn't we stop by the girls room, if we're all going out to lunch I mean, why not head there first" Lorne asked, the others agreed, and they all headed the opposite direction they had been going"I'm sure Angel can wait, I mean they are probably doing something broody." Lorne added.

_In Buffy, Cordy, Willow, and Fred's room..._

There was a knock at the door, and Willow got up to answer it"hey Lorne" she said, to the green skinned demon, on the other side of the door, he grabbed her, and starting dancing around in the doorway with her, and then he dipped her, and smiled"hello." he said sweetly. She laughed and he righted her, and they all walked in, with assorted waves and varied greetings everyone said hello to everyone else.

"Okay" Wes said"we're headed to Angel's room, wanna come, we were planning on going out for lunch, and I have a present for Angel." he said. The girls all exchanged looks, but nodded at Wes, they were suddenly nervous, Lorne cocked his head to the side"you guys are giving up so heebie-jeebies vibes" he said, and they all shook their heads"no heebies" Cordy said"or jeebies ..scouts honor" Buffy added. They all started out the door, and headed out into the hallway. Willow and Buffy looked at each other"what if they are still doing it" Willow mouthed, her face full of worry, Buffy shook her head"I don't wanna think about it" Buffy mouthed back.

_Outside Angel, Oz, and Xander's room..._

"We should really knock" Buffy said, hurriedly. The others girls agreed, but Wes, Giles, and Lorne shook their heads"what if they are sleeping or brooding or something" Wes said. "Lets hope so" Cordy said under her breath, and then they opened the door, and what they saw made the way Lorne and Angel had looked earlier, seem normal.

_In Angel, Oz, and Xander's room..._

Angel was on top of his bed, DOING A COMBINATION OF "THE TWIST" AND JAZZ HANDS, and Gunn, and Xander were SWING DANCING with one another, while Oz was playing, and singing "Bandstand Boogie"We're going hopping...hey guys" Oz said, trailing off, and stopping his guitar playing. Cordy screamed "Someone pinch me" and Giles and Wes both removed their glasses, to clean them or not to see the horror in front of them wasn't clear. Everyone stood in shock, until Lorne spoke up"why did no one invite me, I'm like "Entertainment Guy".." he said, and took a breath and then pointed at Oz"and you're a werewolf" he said, Oz nodded"its a thing" he said simply, Lorne nodded back. "Okay so, we can forget the horror we just witness, and repress it for many, many, many years, lets go out to lunch." Angel started to protest"okay vampire and sun.non mixy things.. I turn into a crispy critter" he said, Wes pulled something out of his pocket"that's why I have this for you" he said, handing it over to Angel"the Gem of Amara" he asked, in wonder"I destroyed this" he said, confused. Wes nodded"yes, but the writer of this fanfic is all powerful, so its back, so we can go to lunch in the daytime." Angel nodded"I like this fanfic writer" he said, and then ran into the hallway where the fanfic writer was sitting, and gave her a huge hug" You're great, I love you" he said, giving her another hug"yay me" the fanfic writer said"now get back into your scene Mr." Angel smiled ,and nodded and headed back into the room, and slipped the ring on his finger"Lets go get some lunch" he said"oh oh..and Ice Cream." he continued, the others nodded, and they headed out the door of the hotel.

_At a restaurant for lunch, in a sunny place..._

"hey Guys" Angel said, for the millionth time"look how much fire I'm not on" Cordy rolled her eyes"yeah we know we did the impressed thing already" she said. Buffy kissed Angel on the cheek"she's just jealous" she said. Willow walked over to Angel"look I stake you" and she did just that"and nothing happens" she said, giddy, and did it a couple more times"wow this is fun" she said, giving him a big hug"you should get a tan buddy" she continued, before sitting back down. Every once in a while, she would sprinkle holy water on his hand"hehehehe" she said, spazzily. Every time she did, she burst into fits of giggles, even Oz laughed"wow take a picture" Fred yelled. Everyone crowded around Angel, and Xander sat the camera to take a picture of all of them, and at the last minute before it snapped, Willow stuck a crucifix to Angel's head"heheheehe" she said, and then she apologized, and they took a regular picture"wow, a little too much spazzy fun for me" Cordy said playfully, leaning back in her chair, and then she reached over, and she staked Angel"hehehe, seems Willow's insanity is contagious" she said laughing. Buffy just starred at her perfect, NOT ON FIRE, boyfriend. Angel and Xander were even getting along it was a great day...

_At lunch, in a SHADY alley..._

Someone starred out at the happy group"I'll show you who's the cool guy, you're going down" he said, to no one in particular in the group, and then it turned and tripped, falling into a patch of sunlight"ahhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhh" he said, as his hair caught on fire, and then it dove into the nearest building, hiding from the sunlight.

_Back at the "Something Weird Always Happens Here" Hotel, in Wes and Gunn's room..._

Gunn sat shining his battle axe, he wanted to feel manly after being caught swing dancing with Xander to Barry Manilow, it moved your macho status down a few levels, who was he kidding, it moved it down a few county lines. Okay, so swing dancing, not so bad, but with another man, and to "Bandstand Boogie" by Barry Manilow, he shook his head, next thing you knew he'd be listening to self-help books on tape"you are one with the universe, ughhhh" and becoming a Vegian, he shuddered at the thought"I don't even like lettuce" but at least he hadn't been the only one, but it was bad enough the girls had caught them, but Giles and Wes too, dang, at least Lorne wasn't something to worry about, I mean he wore eyeliner, but he was still kinda hurt that they hadn't invited him.

There was a knock at the door, and Gunn jumped up, and went to answer it"hey" he said, to Wes"why'd you knock? forget your key" he asked, Wes nodded, and then went to his bed, and turned to Gunn"I'm gonna turn in early, if the others need me, call, but I'm not gonna join you on your outing, I need quality sleep time" Gunn nodded at him"Okay, bro, I'm headed down to the ladies room, to see if they wanna go clubbing, I might even drag Angel out there, and if I do" he said"ill take pictures, so talk to you later man, sweet dreams, don't let the bedbugs bite" he said, and headed out the door, humming "Bandstand Boogie" to himself"will it never end" he said out loud, and then continued down the hall.

_In Cordy, Buffy, Willow, and Fred's room.._

There was a knock on the door, and Fred got up to answer it, Gunn grabbed her and twirled her around"Hello" he said, she said hey, and then turned to Willow"Does anyone just say hey when they open the door anymore" she asked, laughing. Willow just shrugged turning her attention back to the conversation Buffy and herself were having about Sheep going Moo. Gunn walked in and sat down on the bed by Fred, Lorne followed him in, (they had met in the hallway on the way to the girls room),Gunn started talking drawing the attention of the girls"so we were wondering if you would like to go clubbing, we haven't went to Angel's room yet, we figured we'd ask the ladies first." he said. Cordy ran into the room, she had been in the bathroom straightening her hair"oh, count me in" she said, striking a crazy 70's dance stance, the others laughed at her and nodded they were up for it. They talked for a few more minutes, about nothing in particular when Cordy came out of the bathroom, finished with her hair, and the other girls were already ready, as if they had planned on going out themselves earlier, and Cordy spoke up"Okay, I know this is gonna be scary, but lets head down to the guy's room, to see if they want to go" Cordy said, the others agreed about the scary part, and then headed towards the door.

_In Angel, Xander, and Oz's room..._

Angel sat at the desk in the hotel room, brooding..Oz was laying on the bed, starring at the ceiling, and brooding mildly. And Xander, well Xander was in the shower because he doesn't brood.

There was a knock at the door, (by this point everyone was afraid not to knock), and Angel stood up from his brooding, and went to answer it, Lorne grabbed Angel, and dipped him and then sat him back upright"What everyone else has been doing it too" Lorne said, and he walked in the room past Angel, who still looked mortified. Buffy walked in and smiled up at him"hey" she said, reaching up and giving him a small kiss"We're all going clubbing, well with the exception of our two British gang members, and we were wondering if you wanted to go" she asked, moving her hips against his, to invisible music. She smiled up at him, awaiting his answer"What'd you say, you in" she asked, he nodded at her, and Gunn walked in followed by Fred"wow, whats going on in here" he asked, mischievously looking at Buffy and Angel. Xander came out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist"holy wow, everyone's in my room" he said, before bolting into the closet, and grabbing his clothes and then running back into the bathroom so he could get dressed. Cordy laughed, and assumed an announcer's voice"my boyfriend ladies, and gentleman" she said, sitting down on the bed beside Oz and Willow. Everyone was still giggling about Xander, when he came back out, and took a bow, Cordy walked over and gave him a small kiss"your prize" she said, teasingly. "So we ready" Lorne asked, he was decked out in some rather bright Armani, they started to head out the door, and as they did Angel smiled"Light bulb" he said, they all turned to him with curious looks on their faces"maybe I can get them to play some Manilow for me.." he said, excited. "NOOOOO" everyone else yelled, including the guys who had been singing with him earlier, Angel shrugged"oh, well can't say I didn't try." he said, closing the door behind him.

_Club Underground.._

Angel sat at his table, sipping on a strawberry daiquiri, and talking to Cordy, Buffy, and Xander who were all taking a break from dancing. "Angel dancing" Cordy pondered"its rather a crazy notion" she continued. Angel laughed"did you think all I could do was jazz hands" he asked. Cordy thought for a second"truthfully, yes" she said, giggling, they all had a little too much to drink, even Angel was buzzed and he was a vampire, but maybe that's why he was dancing. Cordy got up"I'm ready to dance, someone want to dance with me" she asked, Xander shook his head, and Cordy turned to Buffy"Buffy" she asked, expectantly, Buffy also shook her head, and she turned to Angel"Angel my brother-like friend" Cordy said, and then turned to Buffy"I feel the need to establish that because I'm about to ask him to dance, and also because I am mildly drunk" she said, giggling. She turned back to Angel"I mean your not tired, you have vampire stamina" she said, and pulled him out of his chair, and dragged him to the dance floor"Show me what you got" she said, smiling up at him. She started moving her hips in a circular motion, and wrapped one arm around his neck, he was a great dancing partner"you should dance more often" she said, and then put her back to him, and put her hands above her head as she danced, she was talking to him over her shoulder when she spotted Fred, whom she grabbed and pulled in front of her, so she was dancing with Angel and Fred"hey my super duper friend Fred" she said"and before you ask, yes I have had quite a bit to drink, where's Gunn" she asked. Fred pointed, over to where Gunn was dancing with Willow, and Oz and Lorne were talking a few feet away, she dragged Angel and Fred with her towards them"Congo everyone" she said, making a train with Fred and Angel, and heading over to Gunn, Will, Lorne, and Oz"Whats up guys" she asked, smiling cheerfully at them. They all replied with varying answers of "not much" and she grabbed Willow and Fred, and started dancing in between them, not caring what it looked like, she was having fun, Gunn was watching them intently, and she cracked up, Angel started to walk away and Cordy grabbed him, "thanks for the dance, Angel" she said, smiling, he smiled back," no problem" he said, and then he drifted back over to the tables with Oz and Lorne. Gunn wandered over to where Willow, Cordy and Fred were, he wrapped his arms around them, and said"Come-on lets boogie" Fred smiled up at him, wrapping her arm around his waist, and Willow smiled at him, still dancing with Cordy to the driving techno beat, and Cordy looked at him"oh you couldn't handle this" she said, scooting over and grinding her hips against his, and then cracking up"your such a dork, Gunn" she said, and then he moved into the circle of Willow, Fred, and Cordy, and they all started dancing together, he looked like he was enjoying himself, but what guy wouldn't. Cordy glanced down and looked at her watch, and grabbed Willow, and put her arms around her waist, and Willow did the same to Fred, and Fred grabbed Gunn, and they made a train over to the table"its almost 3:30" Cordy said, telling the others"how about we stop at Starbucks, and then head back to the hotel" she asked, the others agreed, and then they headed out the door.

_Outside the club.._

A bystander with very blonde hair, is everyone getting this is spike? lol watched the group exit the club, Cordy was on Xander's shoulders, and Buffy was on Angel's shoulders, and they looked to be racing to the Starbucks on the corner, he scowled at them, the rest of the group was chattering apparently unaware of his attention, and he smiled gleefully. "I will have you, Slayer." he said, and then drifting back into the shadows, where he tripped and fell onto a hobo"Bloody.." before he could finish his phrase, he fell into a trash bucket, and then dropped to the ground rolling around, screaming. He got up off the ground, and headed back to where he was staying, trying not to think about how horrible he was at being a vampire.

_Starbucks..._

Cordy sat at the table with Fred, Buffy, and Willow, the guys were at the counter getting their drinks. Xander was suddenly at the table along with Angel"who had the vanilla frappucino" Xander asked, grinning like a maniac. "me doofus" Cordy retorted"Schmoofus" Xander said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. Angel handed Buffy a mocha, and he sat at the table with hot chocolate, Buffy eyed him strangely"Caffeine makes me jittery remember" he said, and she nodded and took a sip of her drink. Oz, Lorne, and Gunn also showed up at the table, Oz called his coffee role"espresso" he asked"Me" came Lorne's voice. "Latte" Oz continued"me" Fred, and willow said, simultaneously, they looked up at each other and smiled softly, and Oz handed them both lattes"Mocha for me" he said, and handed Gunn the remaining drink. "What'd you get, Charles" Fred asked"Coffee for me, plan and simple, I'm manly" he said, smiling. Cordy cracked up"so whats that make Angel, he's drinking hot chocolate" she asked, still giggling. They all shifted so they had seats, and soon all the girls were on their significant others laps, Lorne pulled up one extra chair," Wow, do I feel left out" he said, grinning in his usual good natured way. Willow smiled at him, and Buffy spoke up"If it wasn't for Angel, Id snatch you up in a heartbeat, Lorne." she said, smiling at him. "Seconded."Cordy said, looking at Lorne, fondly. "Thanks Miss Angel cakes" he said"You too princess." Lorne continued.

They chatted a little longer, and then Cordy looked at her watch"Its 4:30 guys, we had better get back" the others agreed, and they finished their drinks, and headed out.

_Outside the "Something Weird Always Happens Here" Hotel..._

Spike stood outside the hotel waiting for the group to show up; he looked at his barney watch"its almost dawn" he thought, frightened, and then he saw them coming around the corner, well he heard them first. He put on his boy band pouty face, and leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette, and trying (AND FAILING MISERABLY) to look tough. "hello peaches." he said, to Angel. Angel looked up at him with contempt, something that was also plastered on everyone else's faces when they saw him. Angel walked towards Spike"what are you doing here" he asked, his voice low and menacing.

Spike smiled, looking more like a retard with each passing second"Well I decided to start stalking all of you, well honestly because I'm a big loser and Dru dumped me again," he turned his face thoughtful which wasn't easy for Spike"hey Glenda you don't mind doing a spell for me do you" he asked, and then he turned back to Angel"saw you guys were going on vacation, and figured ruin it" he concluded.

They all sat there a second looking at him, shocked by his stupidity"wow, its good your so open about the fact that your pathetic" Buffy said, breaking the silence, Spike only shrugged"but you've got a problem Spike" she continued, pointing at the ever lightening sky"Sunrise" she finished. Angel stood there, completely uncaring about the fact that he was about to burst into flame"Well maybe" Spike said"but Angel does too" he said, confident in himself, (wow talk about mistakes). Angel held up his middle finger at Spike, where the Gem of Amara was placed, Spike looked at him shocked"I thought you.." Angel held up his hand"yeah, I did, but do you see that fanfic writer over there" he asked, pointing, and walking over to where there was a girl sitting on a bench, and put his arm around her shoulders and dragged her over into the scene; she waved sheepishly. "She's all powerful, and also a genius so enter the ring" he said, smiling at the girl, she smiled back up at him. She looked at Spike reluctantly, not wanting to take her eyes off of Angel, (What even all powerful fanfic writers have weaknesses), and she pointed at the sky"and since I'm all powerful" she pointed at Spike, smiling knowingly"you're on fire" she giggled, as Spikes coat caught on fire, and she started screaming in agony. Angel looked down at her still smiling"Whats your name" he asked"Tiffany" she said," and this is Caitlin" she finished, pulling another girl out of thin air, and then waved to Caitlin who looked uberconfused. Caitlin walked closer to Tiffany"Whats going on here" she asked, and then looked at Angel who still had his arm around Tiffany"holy wow your Angel and oh wow are you hot" she said, shocked but at the same time still very happy. Angel smiled"thanks" he said,and Caitlin nodded her mouth still hanging open, and then she collased on the ground"well, okay little too much excitment for her" Xander said. "Seconded" Tiffany said, replying to Caitlin's comment. Angel squeezed her"thanks sweetheart" he said being all cute and playful. Tiffany turned to Caitlin, who was just getting up off the ground with the help of Xander, it was like his job to revive people"he called me sweetheart" she mouthed, hysterically. Buffy looked slightly nervous, and Tiffany turned to her smiling"You don't think I'd get you guys back together just to steal him do you" she asked, calming Buffy's nerves. Buffy shook her head, smiling warmly"what are we gonna do about him" she asked, pointing to Spike, who was still suspended in flame, and screaming in agony. Tiffany snapped her fingers, and you could no longer hear his annoying voice"let him burn" Caitlin said, grinning at his pain"you got it." Tiff said, smiling. She looked at Caitlin"I have a surprise" she said"close your eyes" she said, and Caitlin obeyed, and then Tiffany snapped her fingers again, and two more Angel's appeared. "A present for you, and a present for me" she said"open your eyes" Tiffany finished. Caitlin opened her eyes, and stood there shocked, and everyone else was wearing the same face. Angel walked closer to them, dragging Tiffany with him unknowingly"I am hot" he mumbled, and Buffy laughed"but how did you.." she asked, Tiffany shrugged"All powerful remember" she said, nonchalantly. "They even like Manilow." she said, grinning, and Angel winked at her"gahhh that was the hottest thing I've ever seen" Tiffany said, mumbling, and he did it again"gahhh stop" Tiffany said, playfully, Caitlin was starring, she was still shocked at one Angel, let alone three. "What are we gonna name them" she asked, the second Angel walked over to her, and put his arm around her"whatever you want." he said, and Caitlin smiled at Tiffany"I love you, you know that" she said, smiling. Tiffany smiled back"what can I say I'm a genius" she said"that you are" Angel said, grinning down at her, he kissed her on top of the forehead"best writer I've ever met" he said, and then drifted back over to Buffy. Tiffany drifted over to her Angel, taking his hand, as they headed inside, well except for Spike, who Caitlin staked on the way inside. "They still don't have names" Tiffany said, pondering. Angel spoke up"Hey what about we name him..." and Tiffany interrupted him"If the next words out of your mouth are 'Barry' Ill make it disappear" she said, raising her fingers poised to snap them"I mean I made him like him isn't that enough" she asked, grinning. Angel shrugged sheepishly"you gotta try." he said.

**The End**


End file.
